Avant demain
by numb22z
Summary: un moment passé entre Arthur et Merlin. slash merthur


Dans le contexte de cette histoire, il s'est déjà passé quelques petites choses entre eux mais rien de bien concret. Juste des regards, quelques mots échappés, des sous entendus mais une réelle envie de chaque côté. Et il faut bien que j'invente une raison pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise avec ce que j'ai écris, surtout un petit passage que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer mais il le fallait pour le déroulement de l'histoire et j'ai fait au mieux pour être contente de ce que j'ai écris. Je me suis attachée aux personnages d'une telle manière que j'avoue un peu bizarre de les voir comme cela même si je slashe sur eux. Mon but n'est pas de vous choquer ! Et là la Légende en prend un coup xD

***

_Je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'en avais envie. Autant que toi apparemment. _

La nuit était déjà tombée. Merlin allait comme tous les soirs achever les tâches domestiques qui lui restaient à faire. Il parcourait le château d'un bout à l'autre en direction de la chambre d'Arthur. Il lui restait encore un escalier à emprunter et un long couloir pour y parvenir. Et au détour de ce dernier, une présence se fit sentir juste derrière lui. Très discrète, il n'avait rien entendu mais juste aperçu une ombre apparaître au mur. Une main se pressa contre sa bouche, il reconnu la bague à son doigt. Merlin se retourna et il le retint contre le mur, lui faisant signe de ne dire mot. Merlin compris à son regard qu'il voulait que quelque chose de spécial se passe ce soir, avant demain.

Arthur le garda contre lui, agrippant sa main à son bras, rasant les murs. Personne à l'horizon. L'entrée de la chambre n'était plus qu'à deux pas. Un claquement de porte et il poussa à nouveau Merlin contre le mur. Son regard dans le sien, le jeune magicien admirait l'intensité du bleu-gris des yeux se son compagnon qui lui renvoyait son image, son air surpris mais impatient. _Après ce ne fut que nous deux._

_Le frôlement de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu n'avais pas besoin de caresser de tes doigts ma douce peau qui ne s'empêchait de trembler à ton contact. Je prenais avec tendresse et délectation chacun de nos baisers, commençant à sentir une petite chaleur m'envahir. Tu continuas à m'en donner en descendant le long de mon cou m'obligeant à songer à bien des choses. _

Le prince croisa son regard une nouvelle fois et resserra son étreinte. A présent, chacun pouvait ressentir la présence de l'autre contre lui. Et leurs mains. Arthur ne faisait que parcourir de tout côté le corps de son ami. Tantôt se posant sur ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux, son cou, son dos. Celles de Merlin empruntaient les courbes de son visage, il voulait sentir en permanence sa peau contre la sienne pour se dire que tout était bien réel.

Il le prit par la main et traversa la pièce. Merlin comprit quelle était la prochaine destination. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser le regard quand Arthur le dévisageait. Il ne savait que penser.

Quelques baisers s'échangèrent, avec une plus grande force qu'avant. Le désir avait dû monter d'un cran. Arthur commença à glisser ses doigts sous la chemise du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il sentit la chaleur des mains d'Arthur se propager dans son corps. Il finit par se débarrasser de son vêtement, le prince ne put s'empêcher de contempler le buste de son ami tout en caressant celui-ci de ses mains et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il empoigna avec vigueur pour accentuer l'effet de leurs baisers.

Dans un élan, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit d'Arthur. Le confort du matelas entretenait la douceur de leurs échanges.

Merlin se rapprocha de son compagnon, lui caressa tendrement le torse à travers sa chemise et voulut sentir le battement de son cœur au plus près de la paume de sa main. Ce qu'Arthur comprit très rapidement et enleva donc celle-ci. A présent le jeune magicien avait calé sa tête dans le creux de la poitrine de son amant, collant sa main contre le côté gauche savourant le battement accéléré qui lui parvenait.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur n'en finissait pas de caresser les cheveux de Merlin. Passant et repassant ses mains à travers cette douce et tenace chevelure foncée. Et il continua à lui donner quelques baisers le long de sa joue, en arrivant jusqu'à lui mordiller l'oreille amusé.

Puis sentant que chacun devenait de plus en plus excité par la situation, Arthur glissa ses doigts le long du corps de son ami et arriva jusqu'à ses hanches. Merlin eut un sursaut qui fit apparaître un petit sourire aux lèvres du prince. Il continua son excursion, emportant avec lui le morceau de tissu qui servait de pantalon à son serviteur laissant apparaître un corps totalement nu à ses yeux. Il se glissa le long du lit et se retrouva la tête au niveau du nombril de Merlin qu'il continua à caresser de ses mains et recommença à entrer en contact avec sa peau de ses douces lèvres. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que fermer à demi ses yeux pendant ce temps pour ne pas rencontrer le regard d'Arthur. Il essayait de cacher sa timidité en savourant le moment présent, qu'il trouvait quand bien même particulièrement à son goût. Il proliféra quelques mots qui amenèrent le prince à continuer de plus belle ce qu'il avait entreprit. A la vue de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, il prit de sa main pleine possession du membre de son compagnon et lui procura une satisfaction bien plus grande qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant. Les minutes passèrent et le visage de Merlin devint plus expressif de plaisir, sa timidité s'était peu à peu effacée. Pour ne pas lui en donner trop d'un seul coup, il s'arrêta progressivement et revient au niveau du visage de celui-ci. Merlin prit plaisir à pénétrer dans son regard avec une assurance plus marquée ce qui amusa Arthur. Il était très content de l'effet qu'il avait pu avoir sur lui.

Quelques caresses furent échangées et Arthur lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Merlin en fut quelque peu surpris, il ne le pensait pas comme ça. Le prince se présenta à lui de dos et ils s'enlacèrent le plus près du corps de l'autre possible. Quelques questions et pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Merlin mais maintenant qu'il était plus à l'aise, il se devait de faire profiter des sensations qu'il avait pu expérimenter à son amant. Il lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille et reçu un effleurement de la main d'Arthur sur sa joue en échange. Il entra doucement en lui, le rassurant en liant ses mains aux siennes et commença à lui offrir les prémisses d'un intense plaisir annoncé. Merlin put entendre la forte respiration d'Arthur s'accélérer durant tout l'échange. Il le trouvait à la fois fort et vulnérable dans cette position. Lorsqu'il eu atteint un niveau de plaisir illimité, il se retourna et toisa son compagnon du regard. Il fit délicatement glisser sa main le long du visage de Merlin et lui donna un baiser les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se finisse, le faire durer plus que possible. Il se blottit contre son ami et l'enlaça pour s'endormir à ses côtés.

Depuis le temps, il en avait bien eu besoin de ce moment partagé. Avant la grande bataille, avant demain.


End file.
